


¿No vas a tomar tu té, John?

by MonroeN



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonroeN/pseuds/MonroeN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y fue toda su pureza, virginidad e inocencia (porque él seguía siendo inocente en algún lugar de la consciencia y el cuerpo) la que lo conmovió y dejó que siguiera utilizándole como su anotador personal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿No vas a tomar tu té, John?

**Author's Note:**

> Primer Johlock, Oh! *-*  
> Se lo dedico a Dani y Flor, que me arrastraron al mundo de la perdicíon. Yo, que era tan puro e inocente... (?
> 
> Pido perdón de antemano por si encuentran algún verbo conjugado en segunda persona o algo que haga alusión a la segunda persona, porque esto comencé a escribirlo así y después lo pasé a la tercera. No sé porqué comencé en 2da, pero bueno xD

Hace varios días que John se despierta un poco mareado y con el pecho o la espalda enrojecida, depende de cómo haya dormido. No entiende qué sucede pero sospecha que tiene que ver con Sherlock y alguno de sus experimentos, porque misteriosamente se rompió un caño de agua en su cuarto y misteriosamente su colchón no se seca hace una semana, por lo que tiene que compartir su cama. Algo le dice que Sherlock va cada noche con una jarra de agua a mojar más el colchón, pero como disfruta de su compañía le sigue la corriente.

Sabía que Sherlock dormía poco y más cuando tenía un caso entre ceja y ceja, pero sentirlo moverse cada dos segundos a su lado fue bastante molesto. La primera noche protestó, la segunda un poco menos y para la tercera simplemente decidió que no iba a pensar en eso. Aunque sus sueños lo traicionaran, no iba a pensar en eso de forma conciente.

\- ¿No vas a tomar tu té, John? –Preguntó Sherlock aovillado en su sillón.

\- No, me hiciste correr suficiente hoy y creo que dormiré plácidamente sin el té. –Contestó sin dejar de leer el periódico.

\- Pero te lo hice yo.

\- Como hace una semana, por lo que creo que quieres matarme.

\- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? –John desdobló el diario y lo dejó sobre la mesa al lado de la taza de té ya frío. Finalmente lo miró y por un segundo pensó que Sherlock estaba haciendo pucheros.

\- Me voy a dormir, intenta no moverte demasiado cuando vayas.

 

Watson roncaba cuando Sherlock se deslizó en la cama a su lado. Como no se había bebido el té no podía asegurarse que él no se despertara, así que tenía que ser más cuidadoso que nunca.

Esperó unos segundos sentado como buda a su lado y confirmando que seguía roncando, sacó la fibra de tinta al agua, corrió las mantas y observó la piel de la espalda de John. Se veía como el blanco anotador para el escritor, el lienzo para el pintor... la terapia alternativa para Sherlock.

Lo que hacía cada noche era hacer palabras cruzadas, sudokus, cualquier cosa que la gente normal hacía para distraerse, con la diferencia que él lo hacía para ordenar el desorden que hacía en su palacio mental cada día. Una vez que terminaba de ordenar, con alcohol y algodón borraba lo que había hecho y hacía los planos, marcando los últimos pasos de los involucrados, anotando datos aquí y allá y todo se veía más claro.

Pero esa noche estaba terminando de hacer unas cruzadas en el pecho, porque John se giró a la mitad de su juego, cuando supo que se había despertado.

\- ¿Esto es lo que haces todas las noches?

\- Dime una palabra que tenga una _e_ en tercer lugar.

\- Sherlock...

\- Mi nombre no lo puedo poner, sería demasiado fácil. Anderson también piensa que fue Jensen, pero yo no lo creo. _Aventura_ , y puedo unirla con _traductor_ en la _u_. Jensen es demasiado idiota para cometer algo tan maravilloso, quizás por eso se complementa con Anderson.

\- No te estaba dando una palabra, te estaba llamando. ¿Podrías por favor dejar de escribir en mi pecho?

\- Era más fácil cuando estabas drogado.

\- ¿Drogado? Sher... ¡Por eso me dabas el té cada noche!

\- Confías demasiado en la gente, ese es tu problema. Confiar, buena palabra, ¿dónde puedo...? –Quiso anotar la palabra, pero John se movió, impidiéndoselo.

Sherlock protestó.

\- ¿Esto es lo que haces cada noche cuando me drogas?

\- Me dijiste que tenía que dejar de moverme en la cama y buscara otra forma de pensar. Y lo hice. –Contestó completamente inocente.

\- Usarme como papel es otra forma de pensar. –Afirmó más que preguntó.

\- No me dejas fumar.

\- ¡Sher...! ¡Agrr! ¿Cómo me limpio esto?

Después de que se limpió, volvió a decirle a su compañero que se acostara y tratara de dormir. Él también hizo lo suyo, dándole la espalda. Pero no podía dormir. No sabía qué sentir con respecto a que había sido drogado y usado como papel durante estas noches, pero conociendo a Sherlock, era normal que hiciera estas cosas.

\- Hablas dormido. –Sherlock interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Mhm?

\- Dices mi nombre. –Comentó, como un niño le comenta a su padre que esa mañana en la escuela escuchó a su compañero decir una mala palabra.

John se tensó. Y entre el pánico en el que su mente se ahogaba, encontró una luz de la que aferrarse.

\- ¿Estando drogado?

Sherlock sabía que de su respuesta dependía la excusa que su compañero podría decir. Se puso de costado y con un dedo marcó los músculos y huesos de los omóplatos que sobresalían en la piel. Sintió bajo las yemas como John se estremecía y la respiración se le cortó por unos segundos.

También sabía que, respondiera lo que respondiera, iba a exponer su más preciado secreto.

\- Y las demás noches también. Bueno, algunas. ¿Qué sueñas, John?

_Mierda, mierda..._

\- ¿Me espías por las noches?

\- Responde primero.

 _...mierda y más mierda,_ repite Watson en su mente.

\- Si digo tu nombre es porque estás en mis sueños, ¿no? –Sherlock sonrió de lado y así fue como lo encontró John cuando se dio la vuelta.

Si algo había aprendido en su vida, era a enfrentar las situaciones con orgullo y dignidad... y de ser posible en ropas adecuadas, pero sólo tenía puestos sus finos pantalones de dormir que en el contexto eran adecuados... _John, concéntrate._

\- Sh-Sher...

Sherlock siseó, despacio se acurrucó contra su cuerpo y colocó una mano en el borde de su pantalón. Watson lo abrazó con miedo, como si fuera a rechazarlo, como si fuera a romperse.

Momentos después cuando se convenció de que la noche iba a continuar igual, decidió dormirse porque él parecía dormido. Pero cuando llegó a ese lugar donde estás entre adormecido y despierto, sintió un cosquilleo en su pecho.

Súbitamente regresó a la realidad para encontrarse con Sherlock dibujando en su pecho otra vez.

\- Pensé que estabas dormido.

\- ¿No es más fácil hacerlo sobre una hoja de papel?

Y fue toda su pureza, virginidad e inocencia (porque él seguía siendo inocente en algún lugar de la consciencia _y el cuerpo)_ la que lo conmovió y dejó que siguiera utilizándole como su anotador personal.

\- Prefiero tu piel.

**Author's Note:**

> Recibo flores y cartas bomba, as always. Y quiero críticas, ¡he dicho!


End file.
